Pick 10 Transformer Characters
by LamboTwinsGirl
Summary: Title says all! Was for fun! I don't own Transformers.


**This is not mine! I found it on some ones profile and wanted to do it! Feel free to use it, just do your own answers. This was just for fun!**

**Pick 10 characters from Transformers and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!**

1. Starscream

2.Sunstreaker

3.Soundwave

4.Bumblebee

5.Megatron

6.Sideswipe

7. Barricade

8. Cliffjumper

9.Shockwave

10.Prowl

1 woke you up in the middle of the night?

Me: What is it this time?

Starscream: I need someone to rant to and your the only one who listens...

Me: Fiiiiiine...

Starscream: -

Number 2 asked you to go out with him/her?

Me: What?...

Sunstreaker: Will-you-go-for-a-drive-with-me?

Me: YES!

Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

Soundwave: ...

Me: GET THE FRAG OUT OF HERE! SUNNNY!

Sunny: WHAT?!

Me: Soundwave is glitching and I am in the shower!

Sunstreaker grabs SW and shuts the door*

4 announced he's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

Bumblebee: ...so yeah...

Me: ...YAY!

Bee: Ummm...what?!

Me: Thats one of my favorite pairings! I call maid of honor!

Bee: o.0

5 cooked you dinner?

Me: WHY!?

Megatron: Because this stupid thing is telling me too...

Me: Ummmm...well you don't have to...

Megatron: Really?! Peace out MothaFuckas!

Me: *facepalm*

6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

Me: Sideswipe?

Sideswipe: *snore*

Me: *grabs a marker* Mwahaha

7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

Barricade: Yeah so apparently i am you distant cousin's hamster's son...twice removed...and what are you doing?

Me: Trying to Transform!

Cade: *facepalm

8 got into the hospital somehow?

Me: This is why you are suppose to make sure your gun is on safety when you put it in your subspace...

Cilffjumper: It hurts...

Me: Serves you right!

9 made fun of your friends?

Me: Why would you do that?

Shockwave: I am Shockwave...and they made fun of my eye first *pouts*

Me: Awww. Come here and let Alex make it better!

10 ignored you all the time?

Me: Come on Prowl...you have to say something!

Prowl: ...

Me: Was it the prank i did...?

Prowl: *glare*

Me: I will take that as a yes...

Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?

Starscream: DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!

Me: I feel loved .

You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?

Sunny: I am soooo sorry! Can you forgive me?

Me: Take me on another date and we'll talk.

It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?

Me: My own cassetteicon!

Soundwave: Not just any cassette...

Me: RAVAGE! *hugs*

Ravage: *Purr*

You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

Bumblebee: I got ya Alex!

Me: I know *hug*

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

Megatron: Yesssss. Go on do it!

Sunny storms in, grabs Alex, shoots Megs in the face, and storms out*

You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?

Sideswipe: But I thought you loved Sunny...

Me: I do...no offence Prowl...

Prowl: None taken! *runs*

Sideswipe: Wait till I tell Sunshine!

Me: NOOOO!

You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

Me: *sigh*

Barricade: Do you want me to shoot them?

You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?

Me: *growl*

Cliffjumper: Do you want me to shoot them?

You compete in some tournament. How does 9 support you?

Shockwave: You need to go back and shoot him! Watch Out!

Me: I know how to play Transformers: War for Cybertron, Shocky!

(Its a video game tournament)

You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

Me: Mwhahahahahaha

Prowl: I am not moving! *eye twitch*

Me: *giggle* Why not?

Prowl: I know the prank is for me...

Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

Me: Cuz STARSHIPS WE MEANT TO FLYYYY!

Starscream: ...you're so weird...

2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?

Me: *Crys* But...But...

Sunstreaker: Hey I am just kidding. You really think I would choose a con over you?!

Me: *crying has died down a bit* Really?...

Sunny: Really Alex! I-I love you! *gently hugs*

Me: *hugs back* I Love you too!

You're dating number 3 and introduce him/her to your parents. Will they get along?

Mom: I thought you like the yellow one?

Dad: *loading shotgun*

Soundwave: I thought you like the yellow one too?

Me: I do and -dad put that down! This isn't even the one I am dating- he said he loved me yesterday!

Dad: Well he is yellow. That shouldn't be to hard to shoot...

Me: DAD!

Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?

Me: I thought you were marring him?

Bumblebee: I am, but i wanted t say that i love him

Me: Awwwww!

Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?

Sideswipe: *looks at Megatron*

Megatron: *looks at Sideswipe*

Both: *shiver* NO!

6 appears to be a player, he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?

Me: Sideswipe...

Sides: What?!

Me: This needs to stop! Pick someone! Your brother can, so why can't you?!

Sides: Always try on the shoe, before buying it. *grins*

Me: *facepalm*

You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

Me: WHAT!?

Barricade: You look different fleshling!

Me: I got a hair cut...-_-

Cade: No, its something else...

Me: *facepalm* Some spy/scout you are...

Number 8 thinks he'll/she'll never get a girlfriend/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?

Me: Don't worry 'Jumper. You will find the one someday!

CJ: Really?

Me: Yep. If Sunny can, so can you!

CJ: Your right Alex!

Number 9 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?

Me: Ummmm...how about no!

Shockwave: Just eat it!

*enter Sunny*

Sunny: Get away from her you slag sucking *lots of other words that would make Ironhide whimper*

10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he/she stay?

Me: I give it an hour...

Sunny: I give it a day...

Prowl comes running out of Chuck E' Cheese*

Me: We were both wrong...about 5 minutes... Thats longer that Red Alert did though...that remindes me *coms Ratchet* Red glitched…yes again!

1 offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?

Me: Thankies -

Starscream: Cheek out track 6...

Alex puts the CD in the player and tunes it to track 6*

STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYYYY!

Me: Your amazing Star!

Starscream: Its a talent...

2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?

Sunstreaker enters with his whole body painted black*

Cliffjumper: It strangely fits him...

Alex in the background* WHAT DID YOU DO SUNNY?!

3 told 6 she started her period.

Sideswipe: ...I am going to pretend I didn't hear anything...

4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.

Bumblebee: HOW COULD YOU!? WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!

Shockwave: I am sorry love...i didn't really do it...

Bee: Really?!

Shockwave: Really!

Me: Awwww. Its a Kodak moment...

6 got high.

Sideswipe: Haha your sooooo tiny Alex...ooo look at all the colors...

Me: *glares at Sunny*

Sunny: He wouldn't shut up...

7 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?

Barricade: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

Me: Please don't...ever...*shiver* I would lose so much respect…

8 reads your fanfictions and complains. What is it about?

Cliffjumper: If you write about me with Bee...or turn me into a femme...

9 can't stand 1, so how does he/she get his/her revenge when 1 spills Soda all over him/her?

Shockwave: *takes all his blackmail of Star and gives to Alex*

Starscream: HEY!

10 starts working at a bar.

Me: o.0

Prowl: What?!

Me: Oh nothing…

1 comes in and tells you she's pregnant from 2.

Starscream: ...so yeah...

Me: *eye twitch* SUNSTREAKER! THAT BETTER NOT BE TRUE! *runs to beat the frag out if Sunny*

Sideswipe comes in and fist bumps with Starscream*

Sides: Best. Prank. Ever!

Starscream: Agreed!

Number 3 decides to go swimming. Do you go with him/her?

Me: Are you serious!?

Soundwave: Positive

Me: LETS GO!

4 and 7 compete on DDR. Who wins?

Me: HAHA He totally kicked your aft 'cade!

Bumblebee: *giggle*

Barricade: ...*glare*

5 is having a birthday party and he/she picks a theme. What is it?

Megatron: PONIES!

Me: *facepalm* ALRIGHT, WHO GAVE HIM HIG GRADE!?

6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?

Me: They once talked for two hours about Jet Judo stuff ...

7 stalks 9 home. 10 sees this. What does he/she do?

Prowl: *calls Bumblebee*

8 buys a computer. What is the first thing he/she does on it?

Me: Gambles...he is still doing it...

CJ: I WON!


End file.
